Bleach is pronounced Bleh
by Shikamaru526
Summary: A Bleach fanfiction probably set after the New captain arc and before what ever arc comes after that. Rukia's life is pretty static until a new kid comes to town. Well he seems harmless, but will Ichigo be able to handle his jealousy and suspicion?
1. LOVE?

This is my first fanfic so I will be taking all forms of criticism very seriously. This a Bleach fanfiction probably set after the New captain arc and before what ever arc comes after that. My main characters are Rukia(because I love her) and Tsuyoshi(an original). If you have any suggestions, I'm open to most things. Enjoy.  
--

"Things sure have been quiet since we came back, huh?" The girl's lush black hair was gently being caressed by the warm winds of Karakura.

"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo solemnly states.

"Hey Rukia-san, Kurosaki-kun! First period's about to start!"

"I'll be right there, Orihime-dono!" Rukia happily conveys. The black haired girl jumped of down to the lower ledge of the roof. Her form is as flawless as it is graceful.

A cacophonous bell rings to mark the beginning of a new day, a new adventure, and a new...student? In the classroom, a buzzing crowd of high school students were starting to settle down, and a frantic teacher demanded silence.

"All kids take your seats! I have a special treat for you guys today, we have a new student!"

"What a new student!? Sensei, we get one like every other season!!" Keigo barked in an agitated and perplexing manner.

"'Season' what is he talking about, Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked, in a definite confused tone.

"I don't know Ichigo; I've learned to ignore him after a while." Mizuiro boringly replied as he stares at his textbook. Orihime was obviously trying to hold-down her laughter.

"Kyahh! Orhime-chan you're so cute when you're not trying to laugh!" Chizuru whispers sexually. Tatsuki hits her in the head behind her.

A kid, kind of tall (a little shorter than Ichigo) with black spiky hair walks in. His aura comes off as a slack-off, comic-relief type of person. He walked in unpredictable, but yet steadily advancing course.

"Dude! he's totally ripping off my dance-walk!" Keigo whispers in rage and jealousy as he realizes it's a hit with the others.

"Oha (1)!! Students of Karakura Koukou(4)! My name is Tsuyoshi Niroku(2)" the neoteric kid exclaimed in his unprecedented speech of salutations. "Everyone yoroshiku(3)!!"

"Alright Tsuyoshi-kun you can sit there, next to Kuchiki." The distressed sensei says with joviality.

As he once again moved down the aisle like a Hawaiian dancer, his careless and inattentive gaze turned into a serious and intensive stare.

"Hey there my name is Kuchiki Rukia and-" Rukia was cut off by Tsuyoshi taking possession of Rukia's hand, he held it firmly but gently like affectionately holding a newborn.

"Rukia-san, did it hurt?"

"Huh? Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven, my love." Rukia blushed. She knew it was a lame line, but she couldn't help it. She was burning up, she felt his hot hand and intent aura, she felt as if he was a complete different person. Her lips were pinned together by arrows of cupid, but managed to say one word...

"lo..love?"

--

Thanks for reading rate/review whateva is your thing. I'll be sure to upadate as often as I can.Ku ku ku this story is pretty unpredictable...(I don't even know how it's gonna end yet).

1. Oha is short for Ohayo(good morning in Japanese). The term was used in OHASUTA ,a kid's morning television show, and related shows.

2. Tsuyoshi Niroku is spelled 剛　新居禄 (literally; strong spirit new house allowance) and is a play on gou nii roku(first kanji gou; second and third nii; fourth roku) which is 526 in Japanese. 526 is my name dude!! you know "Shikamaru526"!? (just if you didn't know) lol.

3. Yoroshiku is nice to meet you in Japanese.

4. Koukou is high school in Japanese


	2. Arturo Plateado

Shika526: All right here it is Chapter 2!! I'm still working on little details of the story but, I think I got the gist of it.

HeartlessValentine: Ha! I scoff at your n00bness!

Shika526: "scoff"?

HeartlessValentine: (Shush! I'm trying to be epic here...) A good writer knows that there are limitless possibilities to an story. Haven't you heard "Cambells Tomato-Soup _POSSIBILITES._"?

Shika526: Mmm... tomato soup.

HeartlessValentine: Shika!? Are you even listining!? Shika!? SHIKA!?

Shika526: with that being said...

Arturo is not an original character! He is a original character from a bleach game but is _not_ one of my original characters (Man that sounds less confusing by mouth). I have changed his back story a little but he's basically the same guy, I want people to stay in-character as much as I can (although I think over exagerate Keigo and Mizuiro's personalities).

This is where it really gets intersting a little more humor than romance this chapter but I'll get back to it, promise. Enjoy!

--

Off in the distance, a man rivets his eyes to the little town known as Karakura. "Ku, ku, ku, so this is the famous Karakura eh?"

A figure of black leather sporting a naughty short skirt materialized out of the seemingly thin atmosphere. The woman's gorgeous blonde hair sailed in space as she descended, and her overly abundant chest mimicked '_gelatin_ during a _earthquake'_ . An ostensibly innocent pair of teal eyes were unveiled in a scintillating fashion, facial features flawless in all aspects. Carefully she elevated, her pink belt, centering a pink 6-pedaled flower, and it's twin headband seemed to glow in the ominous room.

"Arturo-sama," the cold tone of the woman halted the chocking silence of the room. " I have located the girl you wished for…"

The tall arrancar's white robes swayed lazily as he ogled the town, his reflection in the window, of which he observed from, gave a smirk as a reply.

"Well done Shizuka," the tone of authority fills the room, "has Tsurara reported yet?"

"My apologies Arturo-sama, she has failed to report yet." a nervous Shizuka says, definitely trying to avoid eye contact with the reflection in the window.

"No worries, Shizuka." he turns around unhurriedly. "My name is Arturo Plateado, I was a hollow who was locked away in a wretched chamber, in the Soul Society, known as Room 64. For two millennia I existed in that damn chamber!! No food! No light! Just _existed_… but those fools, those asinine shinigami, let their guards down. I willingly took of my mask to gain a new power, and with it I broke the seal of my prison! What a magnificent explosion that was! and it was also a disdainful explosion as well. _It_(the explosion) had created a few minor 'obstacles'. The force of my escape ripped a hole in reality, creating a whole new dimension. I believe the Soul Society was it calling the 'Mirror Society'. 3-members of the 'mirror' squad-10 are hot on my tail right this moment. Too bad for them, the Mirror Society has been in a bit of an 'accident'. Hey, a guy's gotta test out his newly gained powers somewhere right!? Well, with the alternate dimension completely obliterated, I've discovered that the chamber I was locked in for so long was made out of material called 'soukyaku'. Which properties are similar to that of the Soukyoku and posses an unreal amount of reiatsu. With the power of the soukyaku I swear I will get my revenge on those infernal shinigami. This pseudo Soukyoku, the soukyaku, were blown into millions of pieces on the day of my prison break. I have collected most pieces of the soukyaku…I would have had the final and biggest piece if it wasn't for that damned Tsu-"

"Arturo-sama, who are you talking to?" cutting off the arrancar, a bleach blonde girl who none noticed, asked in confusion.

"DAMMIT TSURARA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT ME WHILE I MONOLOUGE!!" Arturo screams in pure rage.

"I apologize a thousand times over, Arturo-sama. Please forgive my little sister." Shizuka, who's had a static, neutral, expression on her face the whole time, bows in search forgiveness.

Tsurara let's out a giggle in reply to her master's anger. "But the good news is I've found the _them_. Unfortunately, I believe the squad has already made preparations to intercept us." Tsurara's crimson eyes gleamed during her analysis.

"Well done, Tsurara… now, everything is in place."

Back at the school rooftop a group of kids, were buzzing in chatter. A circle of classmates were looking quite comfortable, even with their new addition of Tsuyoshi. A party of inauguration, suggested by Chizuru, has begun.

"Ehem" Ichigo clears his throat. " I open this welcoming party for Tsuyoshi Niroku, our newest classmate and friend." said Ichigo rather uncomfortably, his throat getting caught on the word "friend".

Applauses went around the circle followed by a silence of respect. Tsuyoshi raised his carton of milk. "Thank you guys so much," he put his arm around Keigo. "As a warrior of love, it brings tears to my eyes to see so much friendship." an actual tear came to young Tsuyoshi's eye. "Spartans! Ready your lunch and eat hearty... For TONIGHT, WE DINE IN HELL!!"

"OOOOOOO!" the guys screamed, but Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Mizuiro blushed realizing Tsuyoshi's words and how they had reacted. But Ichigo's embarrassment quickly turned into anger and started to kick Tsuyoshi. "What the hell!? Stop quotin' movies that! We're frickin Japanese, and we wouldn't know that movie anyway!!"

"Ahahaha sorry, I couldn't resist." Tsuyoshi managed to say while taking the blows. Tatsuki, amazed at how Ichigo and Tsuyoshi joke around as if they were friends for years (and seemed to over-look the fact that Ichigo is still mercilessly beating Tsuyoshi to a pulp). "I've never seen anyone who was able loosen up Ichigo in just 3-hours."

After settling down, a long awaited exchange of introductions begun.

"I'm Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you Tsuyoshi. You're pretty funny."

"Sado Yasutora, nice to mee-"

Keigo, cutting off Chad "I'm Asano Keigo, other wise known as the funniest kid in school, right Ichigo?" Ichigo, along with the rest of the circle, looks away. He scratched his head, and even Rukia let out a nervous whistle. In everyone's imagination, wind blew and a tumble weed rolled by… With a slight tone of amusement Tsuyoshi replies "Nice to meet you."

"Anyways, I'm Arisawa Tatsuki." killing the awkward atmosphere Keigo had created.

"Ishida Uryu. Yoroshiku" Continued Uryu. Pushing his glasses back onto his face, believing the whole "welcoming" thing is sort of stupid.

"Honshou Chizuru, yay" she greets with a smile and peace sign.

"Kojima Mizuiro, just a word of advice, if Keigo ever starts talking just ignore him 'kay?"

Rukia blushed and stayed silent, since Tsuyoshi and her sort of knew each other already.

"And finally, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

After a brief silence, a burst of laughter came through.

"Ichigo!? Your name is Ichigo!? Oh my god, it's bad enough your hair is orange, but your name is even worse!! Geez what's next man, gonna dye your hair green and start wearing a red shirt? Huh? Strawberry-boy?"

Rukia and Tsuyoshi in synch, laughed their heads off. But the others (except Uryu, who really couldn't care less) knew nothing irks Ichigo more than making fun of his hair.

"THAT"S IT! You wanna take this out back!?" Ichigo grabbed him by the collar, sounding quite serious. Before anyone could reply, a phone rang that seemed to ring at the most perfectly convenient moment.

Looking at the screen of his phone Tsuyoshi's laid back eyes grew twice in size.

"Ugh, important business Ichigo, talk to ya guys later." Tsuyoshi says as he hurriedly races off.

"Boy he's a keeper huh, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, still agitated. Not a moment later another phone, Rukia's, rang. She glances at her phone, in the same manner as Tsuyoshi, Rukia's beautiful violet eyes expressed distress.

"Ichigo. We gotta go, now!"


End file.
